Ian Kabra's Blog
by Amy Cahill
Summary: It's IAN KABRA, for goodness sakes. He's handsome, smart, rich, and Evil. Perfect. Note: This summary was written by Ian Kabra.
1. Chapter 1

**Ian Kabra's Blog:Everything from Bratty Sisters to Idiot Orphans**

Hey guys! And Girls...T_T. Anyways we're at 100 Stories!! WOO HOO!! BTW- I'm working with her-bloody-majesty on this! I don't own the 39 cluez.

Chapter 1: Introductions

Hello, peasants. Welcome to my blog. My name is, you should already know this, I mean I am rich, smart, handsome,athletic, handsome.... Anyways, My name is Ian. Ian Kabra. A fabulous name for the heir of the Lucians, don't you think? Please, I don't care what you think. Why should I? I am rich.... You know what I mean. Anyways, I was on my (In my and my sister Natalie's private limo) to my Grandmother( A pitiful excuse for one) Grace's funeral. I had a feeling something would happen there. Something that could be the end of the world.

The 39 Clues. The good part, was that Natalie and I would win. 're Lucians. We ALWAYS win. The BAD part, We had to see a bunch of stupid American GITS! Especially, our idiot cousins Amy and Dan Cahill. Dan was... how do you put it, easily? A stupid, delusional 11 year old. With one half of a brain cell. He thought he was a ninja. Ha! How stupid can you get?The sister, Amy, was alright. My age, 14. Slightly prettier than average. Exceedingly Smart. Perhaps I've been too genourous. She's a stuttering idiot. There. She wears non- designers, from Gab, or Gat, or Gap or something like that.

I have to go now. The lawyer with a sun- dial for a nose is talking. I must sign off. Ciao,Poor People .

I'm sorry it was so short!!! Anyways review!!! Oh, and if you comment on Ian's blog, I'll put it in. Bye!

~Amy 

P.s. Dan stop trying to steal my laptop!!!


	2. The Cahill Hunt

Ian Kabra's Blog

The Cahill Hunt

Thanks so much!!!! I got like 20 review for 1 chapter!!!!! So yeah...Enjoy the chap.

I am on my private jet, The Most Elligible Lucian Bachelor, obviously named after myelf, to Vienna, Austria. I have not updated my blog in a long time,but I have been much to busy for _you peasants._Between that Ekaterina, _Sinead Starling, _stalking me,Mother threating me and Natalie, and stealing vials with strange green liquid from idiot American cousins, I haven't had time to do anything. I was forced to wear the same outfit ... twice *shudder*. Anyways, Grace's idiot- I mean_ lawyer,_ was talking about the 39 Clues, which of course was to be expected, now that the old woman(although I always expected her to be rather insane) was dead. I have no regrets, and feel nothing of her death. After all, she was only a batty old woman. Her grandchildren, though... perhaps are intelligent, but they have just made the worst choice in the history of worst choices...even beating out making the Dolts- I mean _Holt_s a part of the Cahill family. They had a choice of either a million dollars or the first clue in the hunt. They're very poor, so they should have chosen the money, even if it was a very small sum. Of course, Natalie and I chose the clue. I mean, only a million dollars? The Cahills were really losing their subtle touch. It was so obvious that you were supposed to choose the clue. I mean, I spent a million dollars in a week on tips for the servants.

But I digress. Oh, I'm sorry... did I use another big word, too big for your tiny American brains to comprehend? Digress is pronounced Di-Gress( insert girls swooning at the sound of my voice) and is a word that here means, stop talking about my fantastic richness. Anyways, the clue we recieved, the clue to the _real_ _clue_ was RESOLUTION, which after a few ingenious thoughts from myself (and less than helpful ones from my sister) we were able to find out the fact that we had to go to France. Later, we found out, the real clue (the first of 39) was IRON SOLUTE.

Then, after I stole that Lucian traitor (He's exactly like that man Benedict Arnold, except for the fact that Benedict Arnold was a great man, helping the British and all, and well..... Franklin was a horrible Lucian. It's really a wonder how he died, isn't it?) Benjamin Franklin's kite, flew over to the Church, and tricked that loser Amy into giving me a green vial in exchange for an 'antidote.' She believed that we had poioned her brother. Really the antidote was poison but... oh well. Apparently, we are due to arrive in Austria in about 10 minutes, so I'd like to clear up one fact. I am NOT attracted to Amy Cahill in any way. She is not even close to beautiful, only a bit , not even pretty. Rather average, really. Besides, she is not my type. So, if any of you would like to wake up tomorrow, I suggest you drop the matter.

Ian Damon Kabra.

* * *

Comments:

* * *

Natalie Kabra- You HAVE A BLOG!!! Ugh, sooo not , why does at least every person that commented say you like Amy? They're joking, right? Some pathetic American humor? They'd better be, or else Mother WILL hear about this, and those threats will soon seem _very_ real.

* * *

Holly Farell- Ian!! Why won't you call me? I've texted you at least a hundred times. Darling, I think you're ignoring me.

* * *

Ian Kabra- Holly, it's nothing personal, I just don't do long distance relationships.

* * *

Holly Farell- We live in the same neighborhood.

* * *

Ian Kabra- Well... Holly, I don't like you anymore. At all. In fat, I hate you. Go away.

* * *

Violet Le Blanc: Ian... I LOVE YOU!!!

* * *

Ian Kabra: I love myself too.

* * *

TrueJackVP408- Ian I'm a Tomas and no I am NOT AN IDIOT I am the smartest person in our school so MEH! and peasants THIS IS THE 21st CENTURY PEOPLE! oh and yes she is prettier then average SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND UNLIKE YOU AND NATALIE IT'S NATURAL SO MEH!

* * *

Ian Kabra- Oh, are you suffering from DENIAL? Yes, I suffer from it too... everytime I look into the mirror, I am shocked at how handsome I am. But dear, a smart Tomas? Maybe you're an Ekat. Amy... pretty? No, those words don't go together. Oh, and Natalie and I are natural.

* * *

HaveALittleFaith0213

*Peasants? Execuse me IAN FREAKING COBRA! SINCE WHEN DOES THE WORD PEASANTS APPEAR IN THE 21ST CENTURY!

* * *

Ian Kabra- Ok, first of all, Americans need to learn how to spell. It's KABRA. Say it with me. KA-BRA. Kabra. And I'm certainly rather close to royalty, so I can use the word peasants, peasant.

* * *

Janus- YOU LOVE AMY, YOU LOVE AMY!LOL! Oh ya,by the way, your the stupid git! I'm suprised you didn't know that.

* * *

Ian Kabra- You're kidding right? Oh and I agree. You're the stupid git.

* * *

Bluestocking Inc-"Oh, Ian, no wonder Amy fell for you... *sarcasm*"

* * *

Ian Kabra- Well, it's rather obvious isn't it? I'm handsome, athletic, smart,rich, etc..

* * *

7Cerberus7-IAN YOUR A JERK.

* * *

Ian Kabra- I agree. YOU'RE A JERK.

* * *

music4evah - Ian. (Insert evil grin here.) What *will* we do with you? Really, not all Americans are stupid gits. (I'll admit, there are some. But you get those in every country!) I am not one of those gits. Trust me, if I wanted to, I could be in any branch of the Cahill family I wanted. I can already hack into all of their files. (It's so easy...)  
Oh, and this whole issue with Amy... Really, just except it. You love Amy. And at this moment in time, Amy hates you more than anything in the world. You really need to get your act together.  
And for the record, I hate you too, because *you* are being the stupid git. A jerk. Now, if you would just be that wonderful, sensitive, nice, amazing...I mean...nice Ian from book 3, *then* maybe you would have millions of girls falling all over you and willing to do anything for you. (Possible Amy...Nah, she's to sigh for that.)  
Stop being a jerk.

* * *

Ian Kabra- You're completely and utterly wrong. I'll admit, _some _Americans are...ok. Please, you think our files are on that stupid website. We're not idiots. We have a whole file on us in...well, that's a secret. LOVE AMY???? Please. That's disgusting. I despise her and her brother. And you know, when girls say they hate boys, it really means they ike them. A lot. Don't be embarassed. I already have tons of girls all over me. You can just be another. And Ian from book 3? Who? And jerk? You have wounded me. (Ha ha, yeah right.)

* * *

The Seventh Horcrux -Hey Ian. I'm an Ekat, and was just wondering... why do you have to be so mean to Amy? You don't have to follow Natalie, you know. You're older than her, you can boss her around if you want.

Oh, and I'm American. Thanks for the insults, the Ekats will be contacting you shortly. :D

* * *

Ian Kabra- Please, what can a bunch of bloody American know it alls do? Besides, Lucians are much smarter, and dangerous than Ekats. Everyone knows that. AND FOLOW NATALIE??? As if. She follows me. I'm older. and smarter.

* * *

EdwardCullenRocksMySox

I LOVE IAN!

* * *

Ian Kabra- Doesn't Everyone?

* * *

opaque prism -STUPID AMERICAN GIT! why don't you come say that to my face pal. P

* * *

Ian Kabra- All right, I don't blame you. Americans often are too blunt to hear something one time, so they need it to be repeated. STUPID. AMERICAN. GITS. Comment again if you don't understand, and need it to be repeated.

* * *

jessika janus-

wow, as if we didn't know you liked amy.  
but my sister is a lucian.  
she WILL tell your father that you like an orphan.  
-GASP!-  
gee, i wonder how natalie will take this?

* * *

Ian Kabra- Doubt that. By this time in a week, she could be off to France. Witout anyone knowing of course.

* * *

Joelle8 -"Wow, Ian... you sure like Amy! Though, I can understand why you're in denial..."

* * *

Ian Kabra- Riiight. I'd give up being heir of the Lucians, breaking real preatty girl's hearts, and all of my money and respect for an orphan. I may not be psychic, but I don't see that happening any time.

* * *

The New Ace of Spies- Dude, I'm a Lucian too. Wait till I tell your dad the "prettier than average" quote. He'll turn into a tomato and you know it!

* * *

Ian Kabra- You mean, you'll tell my father my quote, UNLESS you mysteriously disappear, and 30 years later, are found by another unlucky person who also got stranded on the Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

13Mysterious12- Ian why do you think of yourself... I don't know, so high and mighty? It is so dumb.

I laugh at you! You spend millions on STUPID DESIGNER CLOTHES and it is Gap, the last guess was right. I am a Lucian too, the best branch of all! (That probably is the only thing we will agree on.) Also, you like, I mean LOVE Amy Cahill? Correct? I know so many girls that would die for you, but I am not one of them, and I bet you and I are both glad. =) (I like Hamilton Holt better anyways, he is more down to Earth.) Ciao weirdo.

* * *

Ian Kabra- First, Ciao means Hello in Italian. So, Hello Wierdo to you too. You like Hamilton Dolt? I DON'T LIKE AMY!!!!!!!!! Thank you, Lucians are great. But you do know, that I will someday be branch leader, so watch what you say. Arrivederci.(The real Italian for goodbye.)

* * *

A/N: Ok That's the end of this chap. Geez, it was hard writing this. No offence to what Ian said. If any of you are too offended or annoyed, PM me and I'll see what I can do. Probably not much, but...*glares at Ian*. Oh, and Ian's middle name, Damon is from Damon Salvatore's character on 'Vampire Diaries'. He's played by _Ian _Somerhalder, so I thought why not? I'll update soon. For a few of my stories, I don't know what to do with them, like for Pece, Love, and ...Hate?, Confusion,and Nellie's Story. But for this story and Choice, I have it planned, so yeah.... PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, and disclaimer....

Amy Cahill: Don't Own 39 Clues

Random Person: Wah wah wah waaaaaaah.

Amy Cahill: Shut Up.

Random Person #2: Dun Dun DUUUUUN!


End file.
